How did this happen?
by ppgxrrblover8262
Summary: Rated 't' for language. all four colors! yay! Greens and Blues and Reds and...PURPLES! I always do purples! it will mostly be purples but I will do a lot in the was of Reds and greens. not as much in the was of Blues though, sorry blue fans!
1. Chapter 1

**this first chapter is for HALLOWEEN! GO HALLOWEEN! BEST HOLIDAY EVER!**

**...**

**Bunny**

It was only another week away! My favorite day ever. I was going as a vampire princess. Like always.

"Are you ready to go?" Blossom was forcing me to do the haunted hayride. I didn't want to be a part of it, but she told me I had to.

"Ya, I guess." I was dressed as a zombie. She picked out the dress, and I made it my own.

"You look scary!" she smiled, and admired my dress, then her own. She was dressed the same. Only her dress was down to her ankles, where as mine was up to my mid-thigh.

"Lets get the others and go." she skipped down the hall to BC's room and walked in. She came out with Buttercup following close behind. BC was going as an angle from hell. I thought it was perfect for her. Bubbles came out of the bathroom with her costume. She was going as a cat. It wasn't scary, but it did look good on her.

"Let's get this thing over with." my comment earned a glare from Blossom, a nod from BC and a smack from Bubbles.

"What? I wanted to get going." Blossom sighed and we all left. We got to the fairgrounds where the ride was held. There was already a lot of people already there, in costume. There was one group of people that stood out the most. There were 3 boys. One dressed like a zombie, another as a demon, and the last as a cat. Another boy came running up to the group, he was dressed like a vampire.

"Who are they!?" Blossom was glaring at Bubbles, who was staring at the group of boys.

"That one is hot!" BC smacked Bubbles upside the head.

"What?!" she looked confused.

"Don't you know who they are?" she shook her head. Blossom sighed.

"They're the Rowdyruff boys." wait, WHAT!?

"They are?" Bubbles took a closer look, and then screamed. Blossom was right. They were the boys.

"Stay away from them." I had to admit, Blade did look cute in that costume...I mean...um...no. He's fugly.

"Let's just go." BC was eager to get started, this was the one time were she wouldn't get in trouble for scaring people. We got to the ride, and Dexter was partnering monsters.

"Ok, Blossy...you'll be with me." Blossom groaned.

"BC, you'll be with Butch." I giggled, and Buttercup growled.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry I have to do this...but I'm putting you with Boomer." I swear Bubbles almost cried.

"Brick, you'll be with princess." he screamed in rage, and princess jumped with joy.

"And Bunny, I'm having to put you with two people, Blade and David." David Anderson? DAVID FUCKING ANDERSON! YAY! Wait, did he just say Blade? Damn Dexter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bubbles was yelling and Boomer was blushing. Blade waved to me, and I slowly made my way over.

"Sorry." I looked at him, he was blushing slightly.

"For what?" he shrugged. David ran over, dressed like a mummy.

"Sup David?" I greeted, blushing.

"Nothing, you look awesome!" this made me blush more, I looked at Blade, who was glaring at David. We all got into place. As the trailer with people came around, I jumped out of the shadows, scaring half the people there. Blade and David followed, scaring the rest. We shrank back into the shadows.

"That was fun!" I was happy, I liked scaring people. David smiled and I sat down in between the two boys. In fear Blade might rip Davids head off. Something told me Blade doesn't like David.

"Here comes the next one." I got really happy and jumped out first, like the last time. With the boys after. The whole group screamed. The trailer moved passed and we shrank back into the shadows again. I peaked out to see if Blossom and Dexter were having fun. Probably not a good idea. They were making out.

"Eww." I sat down next to David.

"What?" he was watching for the next group.

"Bloss and Dexter are making out." I cringed at the thought. Blade suddenly started laughing.

"I can't wait to see Bricks face when he finds out!" I stared at him, in shock. What did THAT mean?

"What do you mean?" he stopped, blushing.

"N-nothing."

"Next's group." David jumped out first, but I stayed back, staring at Blade. He stared back. A couple minutes latter, David came back...sightly upset.

"Where were you guys?" I didn't tear my eyes from Blade's.

"Do you want me to leave?" Blade looked at David, and David left. Blade looked back at me.

"What just happened?" I shrugged. Not knowing my self. I heard a scream, and I knew who's it was. BC.

"BUTTERCUP?" I yelled and got no reply.

"Buttercup?!" I tried again, but still got no response. I looked at Blade, who was staring at me. He looked away, blushing.

"What?" I smiled. I didn't know why it was he was always blushing, maybe it was just cold. I have to admit, though, he was kind of cute whe...NO NO! He's NOT cute!

"Nothing." he looked back, smiling. Our eyes locked, and stayed that way. His smiled deflated. Him being only inches from me, made me lean in. I don't know why. He did the same, our lips meeting. I pulled away, realizing what just happened. He stared at me, wide eyed.

"That didn't just happen!" his voice was shaky. He looked away and I moved so that I facing him again. I pulled him toward me. Our lips meeting once again. It felt so right. I don't know why, but it did. I didn't pull away, and neither did he.

**Bubbles**

I was having fun, even though Boomer was here. He wasn't being that rude. He was actually...nice.

"Bubbles? Can I ask you a question?" I turned to him.

"Yes" I didn't know what he might have to ask, and at the moment, I didn't care.

"Why do we always fight?" I thought for a moment. I didn't have the answer.

"Because, you and your brothers always do bad things." he sighed.

"Right." the next few minutes went by in silence. I hate silence.

"Boomer?" he looked up at me.

"Ya?" I didn't know how to tell him. But I wanted to. So I would have to just try.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERV!" I didn't get to say what I wanted to, because I was interrupted by sister, Buttercup yelling. I wonder what Butch did.

"BUTCH!" She was still screaming at him. I looked over to were they were and saw what was happening. Butch and BC were on the ground, with Butch on top. Boomer came over to see, but I pushed him back.

"I don't think you want to see that." he nodded and sat back down. I didn't hear anymore screams from BC.


	2. Bunny

**Next day! (Bunny)**

I got up, still sleepy. I walked down the stairs to see if Bubbles was up and fixing breakfast...she wasn't. I looked at the clock to see it was still 7.

I groaned and walked back up to my room. No use trying to get back to sleep. I grabbed the diary my dad bought for me, and started to write.

_Dear wast of time, _

_I'm not really sure how this happened...but I think I might just like my mortal enemy. I know, I know...I told you I wouldn't let it come to that, but it did. In fact, I ended up kissing him last night. DON'T be mad! It wasn't my fault...ok, maybe it was my fault...but I don't care! I'm blaming his good looks! _

_confused, _

_Bunny U. _

I never wanted a diary...but Dad wanted me to start writing in it...so...ya. I sighed, not knowing what to do. I decided to read over some of my other entries.

_Dear wast of perfectly good paper, _

_I hate school! It sucks dick! A.J won't leave me alone. He's a jack ass. My dad says to ignore him, but that's not possible! He's in my first 4 hours. That's enough to make anyone crazy! _

_School sucks dick, _

_Bunny U. _

I remember when I wrote that. I was upset because A.J. was pissing me off. He keeps saying I'm emo and shit. Well, I'm not emo! I've tried telling him that, but he doesn't listen. Jack ass.

_Dear stupid diary, _

_BEST. DAY. EVER! Ok, I know I said school sucks dick, but it doesn't. A.J. sucks dick...not school. Any ways! I had a good day! CAN'T WAIT TILL MONDAY! _

_SCHOOL ROCKS, _

_Bunny U. _

I wrote that yesterday. I had a good day at school. A.J. wasn't there. Which was a good thing.

"Bunny?" I heard my name, and looked up from my notebook. But there was no one there.

"Over here." I looked to where the sound came from, and there stood Blade, flouting out side my window.

"Blade?" he was blushing, probably because he was out in the cold. I walked over to my window and opened it. I motioned for him to come inside. He hesitated, but did.

"What are you doing here?" he sat in the floor, and I sat down beside him.

"I was flying by and saw you were up...so I stopped by. I had a question to ask you." I turned to face him. He was cold, I could feel the cold air coming from him.

"What." He turned so he could face me.

"Why do we have to fight all the time? There is no purpose to it. The wrong doing is Mojo." his words didn't make sense to me. I looked at him, confused. He explained more.

"Mojo always tells us if we don't do these things, he will kick us to the streets. We would have no were to go." I thought for a moment. "You would have somewhere to go, but I don't know about your brothers." it was his turn to be confused. I laughed, and told him what I meant.

"You would have here, but I don't know about Butch, Boomer, or Brick." Blade was blushing. This time I could tell it was blush. I was blushing as well. I knew I was.

"What?" I giggled again, he still was confused.

"If Mojo does kick you out, you could always come here." I smiled, hoping he would understand. He smiled back.

"That's nice, but you don't mean that..." I almost smacked him.

"Yes I do!" His smile brightened, but faded.

"But you hate me...your just saying that because it's a trap." I laughed again.

"Your so naive...I mean it." he looked back at me for like the thousandth time.

"You don't hate me?" I shook my head.

"I hate some of the things you do, but I would never hate YOU." I hugged him, he was still cold.

"DUDE! your so cold!" he laughed, and held me were I was.

"Ugh! let go! I'm cold now!" he laughed again, but didn't let go.

"But your so warm!" I was blushing, I have to say...I didn't really want him to let go...not ever. He finally did, and I almost pulled him back. He was still smiling and so was I. There was that same tension that was there last night. I ended up leaning in again, and so did he. He wasn't cold any more, instead, he was really warm. It felt...nice...just sitting there. With him. It was like there wasn't anything else in the world. Just me and Blade. I'm not suppose to like him, but I do. I'm not suppose to fall in love with my mortal enemy, but I did. I'm probably not suppose to be kissing him, but I am. There's no going back, it's not possible. I pulled away, but pushed back. I guess I have to count him as my boyfriend now. He pulled away.

"How does this keep happening?" I shrugged, not knowing the answer myself. He sighed.

"What am I going to tell Brick? He's going to kill me if he finds out..." I nodded. If Blossom found out, she would explode. BC would try to kill Blade, and Bubbles would be happy...I think.

"Don't tell him." that was all I could think of. If we kept each other a secret, we might get away with it.

"But what about when we have to fight?" I thought for a moment, then it hit me.

"Just not fight, if chase each other away from the battle, then we don't have to worry about that." he smiled and pulled me back into a hug.

"Your a fucking genius!" I smiled, and hugged back.

"I know."

"I'd better get going, before Brick wakes up." I nodded, and Blade left. I grabbed my diary a second time and wrote again.

_Dear wast of time I could be spending with Blade,_

_I love Blade, I've come to that conclusion now. I think it might be hard to hid this from Blossom, but I think we can do it. Blades smart, so he can hid it from Brick just as easy. I just hope neither of them find out. If they did, they would probably explode. As for Buttercup and Butch...well, they aren't the brightest crayons in the box, so I don't think we will have to worry about them._

_Happiest girl in the world,_

_Bunny U._

I smiled, and closed the book. I walked back down stairs to start breakfast in the morning.

**...**

**next chapter will be Blades pov! YAY!**


	3. Blade

i cant wait till Halloween is here! anyway...heres the next chapter!

...

Blade

My brother, Brick was forcing me to go to the stupid haunted hay ride thing. I didn't want to, but I was being forced to. I was dressed as a vampire. It was my favorite costume. Boomer decided to go as a cat. Brick as a zombie, and Butch as a demon. It was perfect for him.

"Let's get going. Don't want to be late, now do we?" I was being sarcastic. And that made Brick mad. I didn't care. When we got to the ride. Only Dexter was there. Soon, a lot of other people showed up.

"Yo, Blade...go get my jacket from the car. I'm cold." I rolled my eyes. Butch was such an idiot, and a lazy ass bum.

"Fine, be right back." I ran out to the green jeep that we came in. I looked all over the damn thing. I didn't find Butch's jacket. I ran back to my brothers.

"Dude, where's my jacket?" I rolled my eyes.

"Does it look like I have it?" he smacked me up side my head.

"HEY!" he laughed and Brick just sighed.

"You guys are idiots." Boomer just laughed. Me and Butch glared at our oldest brother.

"Oh great...Dexters here." Brick hates Dexter. Dexter thinks he's smarter than Brick...but he's not. Brick groaned. I noticed that Dexter was starting to pair up people. We got closer to see who we would get paired up with.

"Ok, Blossy...you'll be with me." I heard Blossom groan...wait...BLOSSOM'S HERE!?

"BC, you'll be with Butch." I laughed and poked Butch, he was steaming. I looked over at Buttercup and she was growling at Dexter.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry I have to do this...but I'm putting you with Boomer." I looked at my older brother, Boomer to see him blushing. I looked at Bubbles and I thought I saw her crying.

"Brick, you'll be with princess." I started laughing. If Brick hated anyone more than Dexter...it was Princess. He screamed out in rage and she was jumping up and down.

"And Bunny, I'm having to put you with two people, Blade and David." Did he just pair me with Bunny? BUNNY? Of all people! And to make matters worse...I was also with David. David Anderson. He's such a jack ass. He thinks he so cool. Well, he's NOT!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bubbles was yelling/crying and Boomer was still blushing. I waved to Bunny, and she slowly made her way over. I was almost hoping she would like my costume.

"Sorry." She cocked her head to one side. I think I was blushing slightly. Stupid fucking blush.

"For what?" I just shrugged, I didn't want to have to tell her. I was sorry she was paired with me and David. Speaking of him, he ran over, dressed like a mummy.

"Sup David?" Bunny greeted him, blushing. Why would she be blushing? And why the fuck did it make me want to rip David to shreds?

"Nothing, you look awesome!" her face got even more red. She looked back at me. I didn't notice, because I was glaring at David. We all got into place. As the trailer with people came around, Bunny jumped out of the shadows, scaring half the people there. Me and David followed, scaring the rest. We shrank back into the shadows.

"That was fun!" She looked like she was having fun, and it made me happy. David smiled and she sat down in between me and David. Damn, I was hoping I might get to might rip Davids head off. There was something about him that made my blood boil. And the fact that Bunny might like him, well...

"Here comes the next one." Bunny got really exsited and jumped out first, like the last time. With me and David after. The whole group screamed. The trailer moved passed and we shrank back into the shadows again. Bunny peaked out. I wonder what she was looking for. She wasn't pleased at what she saw, though.

"Eww." She sat back down next to David. Damn David.

"What?" he was watching for the next group. I should be looking for the next group too. Eh. Who cares.

"Bloss and Dexter are making out." Bunny cringed at the thought. I started laughing my head off. Just wait til Brick finds out.

"I can't wait to see Bricks face when he finds out!" Bunny just stared at me, probably confused.

"What do you mean?" I stopped laughing. I was most likely blushing.

"N-nothing." I shouldn't have said that. She just sat there, staring at me.

"Next's group." David jumped out first, but I stayed back, staring back at Bunny. A couple minutes latter, David came back...sightly upset. Like I care if that jack ass was upset. Boo hoo.

"Where were you guys?" I didn't tear my eyes from Bunny. She was blushing. Probably from the cold air.

"Do you want me to leave?" I just glared at David, and he left. I looked back at Bunny. She was still confused.

"What just happened?" She shrugged. We heard a scream, and I knew who's it was. Buttercup. I wonder what Butch did this time.

"BUTTERCUP?" Bunny yelled. She didn't get a response.

"Buttercup?!" she tried again, but still got no response. She looked back at me, and I was staring at her. Busted. I looked away, probably blushing.

"What?" she smiled. I love it when she smiles. It's so pretty. She's so pretty. Especially when she smiles. She was blushing, I could tell it was blush. It just made her look even more beau...WHAT AM IT SAYING!? She's a powerpuff! I can't like a POWERPUFF?! Brick would KILL me!

"Nothing." I looked back, trying my best to smile. Our eyes locked, and stayed that way. I could tell my smile deflated. I was only inches from her. I felt so...right. She leaned in. I don't know why, it shocked me. I ended up doing the same. I felt her lips over mine. She pulled away, most likely realizing what just happened. All I could do was stare at her, wide eyed.

"That didn't just happen!" my voice sounded shaky. I looked away, not wanting to see her reaction. But she moved so that I facing her. I looked into her light purple eyes. She pulled me closer. Our lips meeting once again. It felt so right, having her lips on mine. I don't know why, and I don't really care why. I didn't pull away, and neither did she. We just stayed that way. Until we both ran out of breath. She pulled away, her hand still on my cheek. I bit my bottom lip. I wanted to kiss her again. But I knew that would be weird. The rest of the night went by in a blur. I don't remember anything after that kiss. It just confused me so much.


	4. Next day

**i cant wait for my bestie to read this! she wanted me to do a chapter like this...so i did. I told her i wasn't going to...but i did anyways! hope you like it!**

**...**

**Blade (next day)**

I woke up from the dream I was having. I remember something about there being a girl...not sure who...or why. Eh. Like I care. I grabbed my I-pod and turned on the first song. Bad idea.

Shawtys like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out.

Got me singing like

Na Na Na everyday

It's like my I-pod's stuck on replay replay

I turned it off. I like the song. I just don't think it's a very good idea to listen to it right now. I turned it on again. Just in time to hear my favorite verse.

That girl, like somethin off a posta

That girl, is a dime they say

That girl, is the gun to my holtsa

She's running threw my mind all day

Shawty's like a melody in my head

That I can't keep out

Got me singin like

Na Na Na everyday

It's like my I-pod's stuck on replay replay

I turned it back off. For some reason...it made me think of Bunny. Which made me thing of what happened last night. Damn that girl. Why does she have to be so...so damn...hot! UGH! DAMN HER! I couldn't get her out of my head! Every time I tried to change my train of thought...she always popped up! I decided to go for a walk...or rather...a fly. I flue out my window and just started flying. Not really caring where I was going. I flue by a house, and something caught my eye. It was Bunny.

What is SHE doing up this early?

"Bunny?" I flue over to her window and called her name. She looked up from whatever it was she was doing and was looking around.

"Over here." she looked to where I was. She looked shocked to see me. I was shocked to be here. I don't even remember flying passed city hall! I live on the other side of Townsville.

"Blade?" I was blushing, and I could tell I was. Mostly because my face was hot. She walked over to the window and opened it. She motioned for me to come inside. I hesitated, but went inside. It was cold!

"What are you doing here?" I sat down in the floor just in front of her bed, and she sat down beside me.

"I was flying by and saw you were up...so I stopped by. I had a question to ask you." I did have a question, but I didn't want to have to ask it. It was weird. But at least I told the truth.

"What." I turned so I could face her better.

"Why do we have to fight all the time? There is no purpose to it. The wrong doing is Mojo." I said more than I meant to. It just all came out. She looked confused, so I explained more. She was going to ask anyways.

"Mojo always tells us if we don't do these things, he will kick us to the streets. We would have no were to go." she just sat there, thinking. I wanted to know what she was thinking.

"You would have somewhere to go, but I don't know about your brothers." it was my turn to be confused. She laughed, which confused me more.

"You would have here, but I don't know about Butch, Boomer, or Brick." She was blushing, and so was I. I wondered what she meant by that.

"What?" she giggled, which only added to the confusion. I was completely confused.

"If Mojo does kick you out, you could always come here." she smiled. I love it when she smiles. I smiled back, getting what she meant.

"That's nice, but you don't mean that..." she couldn't really mean that. She hates me...

"Yes I do!" my smile brightened, but faded. She's just trying to make me feel better. It's probably a trap, knowing her.

"But you hate me...your just saying that because it's a trap." she laughed again, I like her laugh. People say it's annoying, but I think it's...

"Your so naive...I mean it." I looked back at her, I wanted to know something.

"You don't hate me?" she shook her head. She doesn't hate me! It made me really happy to know that not everyone hated me.

"I hate some of the things you do, but I would never hate YOU." she pulled me into a big hug. She felt so warm, and I was so cool!

"DUDE! your so cold!" I laughed, and held her in place.

"Ugh! let go! I'm cold now!" I just laughed again, and didn't let go. I never wanted to let go. She was so warm.

"But your so warm!" I was blushing, and so was she. I finally let go. I was still smiling and so was she. There was that same tension that was there last night. I noticed her leaning in again, and I did as well. I wasn't cold any more, having her lips on mine made me warm up. It felt...good...just sitting there, with her lips over mine. Just kissing her. It was like nothing else mattered in the world. Just me and Bunny. I'm not suppose to like her, but I do. I'm not suppose to fall in love with her, but I did. I'm not suppose to ask her out, but I'm going to. There's no going back, it's not possible. She pulled away, but pushed back. I loved kissing her. It felt like it was suppose to be that way. Like we were suppose to be together. I guess she's gonna have to count me as her boyfriend now... I finally pulled away, out of breath.

"How does this keep happening?" she shrugged, not knowing the answer. I sighed. I didn't care how it happened, I was just glad it did.

"What am I going to tell Brick? He's going to kill me if he finds out..." it was true. He hates the girls. I knew Boomer wouldn't be a problem. But Butch would. Butch would kill me, Brick would recreate me and then kill me again. Man, I really have a jacked up family.

"Don't tell him." her words brought me out of my thoughts. She was right. If I didn't tell him, maybe we could actually be together. Maybe we could still see each other without having to worry about our siblings. But then something hit me.

"But what about when we have to fight?" she thought for a moment, then she pearked up.

"Just not fight, if chase each other away from the battle, then we don't have to worry about that." I smiled and pulled her back into another hug.

"Your a fucking genius!" she smiled, and hugged me back.

"I know." I love her and her weird self. I love everything about her! She's the best girl a guy could ever fall in love with!

"I'd better get going, before Brick wakes up." she nodded, and I flue out her window. I wasn't sure how I was suppose to get back home, but somehow I did. I got there just before Brick woke up. He came storming into my room like always.

"Get up, you lazy ass!" I got up, and pretended I had been asleep.

"What's for breakfast?" I was hungry.

"Don't know...I'll wake up Boomer and find out." he left my room, and I took that time to grab my I-pod. This time I searched threw my songs and found the perfect one.

Girl you make me dumb, dumb, dumb dumb dumb, dumb-b-do-b-dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb,

I love you so dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb, dumb

dumb-b-do-b-dumb

wh-wh-wh-whyyy

**...**

**Beth- mmmmmmmmm brownies**

**Boomer- Brownies?!**

**Beth- Yes, and their MINE!**

**Boomer- me want brownie...**

**Beth- too bad.**

**Boomer- ME. WANT. BROWNIE! *throws electric ball at Beth***

**Beth- *dodges ball wile eating brownie***

**ball- *bounces off wall and hits Boomer in the face***

**Beth- HA!**

**Boomer- my head hurts...**


	5. Finding out

**gosh, emoscene...you need to chill :) im working as hard as I can anyways...heres the next chapter!**

**...**

**Bunny  
**

Oh god...what have I gotten myself into?

"Bunny? What are you doing up so early?" Bubbles was in my doorway. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep." I hate lieing, especially to Bubbles. She nodded and headed down stairs to fix breakfast.

"What are we having?" Bubbles shrugged and grabbed a box of cereal. What's up with her? Buttercup came down the stairs and looked at Bubbles.

"Fuck's wrong with you?" Bubbles just looked at Buttercup and went back to her cereal.

"Fine then!" BC took the box and poured herself a bowl.

"What the hell?" this all was confusing.

"Just eat." There is something wrong with Bubbles! She doesn't talk like that! I was too tired to ask questions, so I just sat down and poured a bowl. Pretty soon, Blossom came down.

"Hey guys." she just flouted right passed us. She grabbed an apple and flue out the back door.

"Be back before noon!" she yelled as she flue out the door and shut it behind her.

"This day is just getting weirder and weirder!" Buttercup only nodded. I finished my bowl of cereal and set the dish in the sink.

"I'm going to the mall." Bubbles just waved me off. BC didn't even pay attention. I shrugged and grabbed my favorite jacket.

"See'ya latter!" I yelled out before running out the door. I wanted to see Blade. I didn't know how I would be able to do that without getting caught. It was too late in the day and the other Rowdyruffs would be up by now. I decided I would just go to the mall and look around for a bit. I got there and found my favorite store.

"Hey Bunny!" My best friend, Shannen was working the register.

"Hey! What's going on?" she shrugged. She never liked her job. Spencers is an awesome store...but it's a pretty lame job.

"Anything I can get for you, Bunny?" I shook my head. I wasn't there to shop, just to talk.

"Nothing." she nodded and went back to reading.

"When are you getting off?" she looked up from her book.

"3." she groaned. I laughed.

"Your job sucks!" she nodded. At least she gets paid.

"You get a break?" she nodded and looked at the clock.

"In about another 15 minutes. You wanna hang?" I nodded.

"Be back in 10!" I waved and walked to the food court. I noticed a familiar looking red head sitting alone in a booth.

"Brick?" he turned around and glared at me.

"What are YOU doing here?"

"I'm just hungry." lie. If I told him the truth, he would fry me. He rolled his eyes and turned back around.

"So your not robing a bank or something?" he laughed.

"Does it look like I am?" I laughed nervously. He was starting to scare me.

"What ARE you doing here then?" he shrugged. He was looking around for someone or something.

"Problems?" he was getting irritated, I could tell.

"Your the only problem." I glared at him, but walked off. I wasn't about to get fried. I just walked around the mall, looking in stores here and there. I glanced at a clock and saw it was 8:20

"Shit." I ran back to Spencers just in time to catch Shannen.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. Still wanna hang?" she nodded and we both headed back to the food court. I noticed Brick was still there, but not alone. He was with Sam, another one of my best friends.

"Sam!" she looked up and saw me. She motioned for me to come over. I waved back and headed over.

"Hey, Sam." she smiled and motioned for me to sit down next to her. I did and Shannen sat next to me.

"Are you going to introduce us?" Shannen motioned to Brick, who's face was red.

"You already know who he is." I laughed at Shannen for not noticing. Once she did, her face got red and it looked like she was scared.

"We have a science project that's due tomorrow." Sam explained. I noticed there was a piece of paper sitting in front of them. It was plans for a mini volcano.

"Are you sure a volcano is safe?" Shannen was eying the paper. I laughed, getting that she meant with 'safe with Brick'. Sam nodded.

"It was my idea. Bricks just gonna make the model wile I write the report." sounds like a fair deal to me. I would have done the same. I nodded my head and read over the plans. Brick remand silent.

"Don't use acrilic paint, it'll stain everwhere." Brick nodded. I was trying to be nice! The least he could do would be to say 'thanks'!

"We better get going. Have fun Sam!" I waved to Sam and pulled Shannen away.

"Lets go back to Spencers." she groaned, but nodded. We got back just in time for her to clock back in.

"See'ya around 3!" she waved and went back to the book she was reading earlier. I did a bit more in the way of looking around and left. I checked my phone to see what time it was. 9:15. Damn, did I really spend that much time in there? Oh well. I decided to head to the library. Blossom would more than likely be there. I got there and started looking for her. I found her and Dexter sitting at a table together somewhere near the back. Figures.

"Bloss?" she looked up from the book she was reading.

"Hey Bunny." she motioned for me to come sit. I nodded.

"Are you on a date with Dex or something?" her face got really red.

"NO!" she was yelling/whispering. I giggled.

"But I saw you two last night." her face got even more red.

"He wouldn't shut up!" I laughed. Ya, that's a good excuse. She hit my arm and went back to reading.

"I'll just leave you two by yourselves." she grabbed my arm to pull me back but I shook loose of her grip.

"See you at home, Bloss." she was pleading me to stay, but I just walked off. I guess I'll go to the park.

I flue out of the library and flue to the park. I walked to my favorite tree. It was an old willow tree that I loved to climb. I had been there so often, the squirrels got used to me. They stopped running every time I got there. I climbed up to one of the branches. It was pretty far up. I looked down to see a bunch of kids running around the trunk. It was a pretty big tree. They screamed and ran off. I couldn't see why, because of all the willow branches.

"Bunny?" I looked back down to find Blade, he was sitting down at the trunk, looking up.

"Blade? What are you doing here?" he flue up to where I was.

"I always come here." I laughed.

"This is where I go to get peace and quiet." he laughed as well. He took a seat next to me.

"It's odd, I've never seen you here."

"Same here." we both laughed. It was nice, just sitting there, next to Blade.

"Bunny, can I ask you something?" he can ask me anything.

"Sure." I wonder what it is. He didn't say anything. He just sat there.

"Just say it, whatever it is. Just say it." he was just staring at me. I waved my hand in front of his face and he jolted out of whatever thoughts he was in.

"Oh, um...I forgot." I laughed. He was blushing. Probably because of his stupidity. That tension was back. It made me feel awkward. I don't like feeling awkward.

"Blade." I was staring into his deep purple eyes. I love the way they shine. He smiled. I moved my hand to his cheek, leaning in. He noticed this, and pulled him closer. In one swift moment, he had me in his lap. I loved the way he tasted. I decided this would be our place. I heard a scream, but ignored it. Then I heard someone yell.

"Someone call the Powerpuff Girls! The Gang Green Gang is robbing a bank!" I heard the noise, but ignored it. I was enjoying my time with Blade too much. He pulled away, looking worried.

"Aren't you going to go?" I shook my head. He still looked worried. I smiled.

"The others can handle it." I pulled him back into another kiss. He didn't object. I didn't care that the Gang Green Gang were up to no good. I knew BC could handle all 5 of them by herself. It was no problem. Still, I did have the urge to go help. I had my hand over his, but he moved his to my cheek. I didn't move my hand. Until I realized where it was.

**Bubbles**

Where is she?

"Bunny?" I was flying all over town, trying to find her. Blossom and Buttercup were back fighting the Gang Green Gang. It wouldn't be a problem, but it was weird that Bunny didn't show up. She hates the gang. Blossom told me to find Bunny, but I couldn't.

"BUNNY?!" I flue by the park. I flue by the willow tree she always hangs out in.

"Bunny? You in there?" I couldn't see if she was or not. So I flue down and asked a squirrel.

"Is Bunny in there?" he nodded his head.

"Weird...is there anyone else?" he nodded again.

"cheep." This came as a shock to me. Why would Blade and Bunny be in the same tree.

"Are they together, or apart?"

"cheep chip." but...how. I wondered if I was hearing him right. How could the two be together, and not fighting?

"Bunny!?" still no answer. I wondered what she could be doing. I decided to find out. I flue under the branches and froze.

"bunny?" I was shocked, and confused. Why would she be with him? Why would she be KISSING him? He's a ROWDYRUFF BOY! She pulled away from Blade, and saw me. Her eyes widened.

"Bubbles..." I flue off, not wanting to hear what she had to say.

**Bunny**

I'm dead. I'm completely screwed.

"I'm going after her." Blade nodded and I flue off. Hoping I could get to Bubbles in time. I followed her light blue streak. When it finally stopped, I froze. Now I'm really dead. She told Blossom. I saw a pink streak go one way, and a green streak go another. I knew where BC was going. I argued with myself as to who's streak I should follow, and I decided to follow BC.

"BC! Don't!" she didn't listen. She just kept flying.

**Buttercup**

I can't believe her. How could she? How DARE she? And with Blade! Of all people! I crashed through the roof of the Rowdyruff house. I snatched Boomer by his collar.

"Where's your idiot brother?" he was shaking with fear.

"If your looking for Butch, he's in his room." I tightened my grip on his collar.

"Not that idiot. WHERE'S. BLADE.!" Boomer was still shaking.

"I...I d-don't know." I threw him against the nearest wall and ran up to where Boomer said Butch would be.

"BUTCH!" he heard me yelling and trying getting out. I grabbed him by the collar (like with Boomer) and pulled him back down.

"Where's. Blade?" he two, was shaking.

"Probably at the park." I slammed him on the ground and flue through the roof. I flue at full speed to the park. There was no one there.

"BLADE!" he popped his head out of the willow tree and shot out into the sky. I followed his streak and caught up to him easily. I had my hands around his neck.

"BUTTERCUP! STOP!" I turned around to find Bunny. Along with Brick, Boomer and Butch.

"Don't. even. THINK. about hurting him!" I had seen Bunny mad before. But never this mad. If you think I'M the worst...you've got another thing coming. I dropped Blade to the ground. Bunny flue down to him.

"What. the Fuck. is going on?" Brick was confused, (which is rare) and Boomer was scared half to death. I looked down to find that Bunny and Blade were gone.

"Where's our brother?" Butch looked mad, but I didn't care.

"How the hell should I know. He's probably somewhere off with his knew girlfriend." Bricks face got all red in furry.

"You better not be saying what I think your saying."

"Fuck off. She's MY sister!"

"And you think we're just going to let you hurt OUR brother?" Butch was just as mad.

"It's HIS fault!" I don't know that, but its a reason to kick his ass.

"You don't know that, it could be HER fault!" but it's not! It can't be.

Bunny

I got to him, and we both flue off.

"What are we going to do now?" I was holding his hand, and we were flying to god knows where.

"I have no clue." good to see I'm not the only one clueless. I stopped, just outside the edge of town.

"You can't go back. Neither of us can." he nodded, and looked back at the town.

"But we have to." he looked back at me.

"I don't."

"Yes you do, Blade." he shook his head.

"What I told you was true. I don't have a home. But you do." I nodded. But I couldn't go back, not without Blade.

"We'll figure something out, I promise. I saw a blue streak out in the distance. It was Boomers. He was flying toward us. I knew there was no way we could get out of this one.

"Blade." Blade got in front of me.

"I'm not here for her. I'm here to come with you." this came as a shock to both of us.

"If you love her, I understand. But Brick doesn't and he will stop at nothing to break you two apart." I tightened my grip on Blades hand.

"What do you suggest?" Boomer shook his head.

"Move. It doesn't matter where, just go." I was shocked he was helping us.

"There's something your not telling us." I moved from behind Blade.

"n-no there i-isn't." I could tell there was.

"Yes, there is. Tell me. You can trust me." he nodded.

"I like your sister."

"Which one?" he giggled.

"Which one do you think?" Bubbles.

"I just want to be sure." he was blushing.

"Bubbles." I WAS RIGHT! "You have to get out of here. Before Brick finds you." Blade nodded, and pulled me away.

"Wait, Boomer..." I turned back to face him.

"Thanks." he smiled and flue off.

"Where do we go?" Blade looked back at me, expecting an answer.

"I have some cousin's I haven't seen in a wile. Let's go pay them a visit." I remembered Dad saying something about having relatives in Sedalia. So I decided to go there. Blade just smiled. We flue over to Citysville to get a map. I got one and tried to find Sedalia.

"Ugh. I can't find it!" Blade took the map and pointed to a town in Missouri.

"There." damn you...

"We could probably make it there by nightfall." he nodded and we took off. We got there before nightfall and I found one of my cousins pretty quickly.

"Beth?" she was reading a book on a park bench.

"Hey." I thought it was her! She got up and walked over to us.

"What brings you here, cous?" I pointed to Blade and she just looked at him.

"Really?" I nodded. She sighed and motioned for us to follow.

"Come with me, I'll take you to Bandit. He can take in Blade here, and I'll take you back to my house." I nodded and we all took off. Leaving 3 streaks of purple in the sky. We got to Bandits house pretty quickly.

"Yo, Ban!" he popped his head out of his window and saw us.

"Blade? Dude!" he flue down and ran up to Blade.

"You haven't meet me, but I'm your cousin, Bandit." Blade smiled.

"Mojo said I had family." they talked for a wile and Blade came back over to me.

"So, Brick doesn't want you dating her?" He nodded.

"Balboa would be the same way. That's why he doesn't know." Bandit put his arm around Beth and she smiled.

"You guys are dating?" she nodded her head.

"So are Boo and Banning." I smiled.

"That's good." Beth was awesome, I had heard a lot about her.

"We better get going, I'll see you around." Beth waved to Bandit. I didn't move away from Blade.

"I don't want to leave." I pulled me into a hug.

"Me neither. But you have to. I'll see you tomorrow, promise." I smiled and peaked his cheek before following Beth.

"Some luck you have." I laughed at Beth's joke.

"Ya, I guess." she smiled and landed in front of what I guess is her house.

"MOM! We have family over!" My aunt came running out of the house.

"BUNNY!" she scooped me up in a tight hug.

"What a pleasant surprise!" it is?

"What brings you here?" I looked at Beth, and she nodded her head.

"I'm dating Blade." my aunt set me down.

"I'm guessing my brother is mad about this." I nodded.

"Good. Your staying here!" wait, what?

"What?" she confused me.

"Me and my brother have a bit of a feud going on. That's why you don't ever get to visit. He says I'm the worst." I nodded.

"You'll be staying with Beth, in her room..." she turned to Beth. "You don't mind, do you?" Beth shook her head.

"Great. Go on up and make yourself at home." I nodded and followed Beth into the house.


	6. BLUES!

**i wanted to do this one that's fluffy 4 the blues! yay! next chapter will be the greens, only...not as fluffy.**

**...**

**Bubbles**

I wasn't mad at Bunny. I couldn't blame her. I would have run away too. BC was the one that was mad. She was screaming her head off. It had been an hour. I wasn't really paying attention to what BC was screaming about. I started to zone back to what she was saying when something caught my eye. It was a blur of blue. Deep blue. What would Boomer be doing all the way on this side of town? I decided to find out. I ran out of the house and followed Boomers streak.

"Boomer?" he stopped and turned to me.

"What are you doing out here?" he shrugged, blushing.

"You might want to get home." I nodded. But his words confused me. Before I could ask any questions, he ran off. I went back home to find BC had calmed down and was watching T.V.

"Where were you?" she looked up from her T.V. for only a moment.

"I saw a butterfly." she nodded and went back to what she watching. I walked up to my room. I found my window was open. I didn't think anything of it. Then I noticed there was a note on my bed.

_i love you Bubbles. I wanted to tell you before...but never got the chance. hope you can forgive me._

_with love,_

_S.A._

I knew what 'S.A.' meant...it meant secret admirer. But for some reason. To me, it didn't feel like much of a secret. I felt like I knew who it was. I just couldn't place a name to it. Then it hit me. Boomer. That's what he was doing all the way out here. But that made no sense. He couldn't love me. We hated each other. Of course I didn't really hate Boomer...Maybe he didn't hate me after all. NO! He had to. There was a knock on my window and I looked over to find Boomer. speak of the devil...

"Hey..." he was blushing. I walked over to my window and opened it to let him in.

"Do you really mean it?" he nodded, getting what I meant. His face was really red, and he was trying to hide it.

"Boomer?" he looked back up at me.

"Ya?" I dropped the small paper in my hand and pretty much tackled Boomer to the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my lips crashing into his. He was surprised at my actions, but didn't mind to much. I pulled away, out of breath.

"I love you too, Boomer." he smiled, and he was still blushing. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. Without warning, the door opened.

**Boomer (i'm starting at the beginning 4 his pov.)**

I wanted to tell Bubbles. I had to tell Bubbles. It would kill me until I did. I wrote it on a piece of paper. Thinking to myself I would give it to her next time I saw her. But then I thought...I can't wait. i flue out the door to my house. Well, it was Mojo's house. And he didn't want us there. He just used us for his dirty work. I heard Butch humming a song I didn't recognize. It didn't sound like anything Butch would listen to. He didn't notice me and he was soon singing to the song.

Boy. meets Girl.

You were my, dream my world.

But I. was blind. You cheated on me from behind.

So on. my own. I feel so all alone.

But I know. It's true...I'm still in love with you!

I turned away. It was funny and confusing. I couldn't believe that Butch, of all people was singing a song. Much less a song like that. I pushed the thoughts out of my mind. I thought about Bubbles. I flue all the way to her house. I looked into her room, empty. Perfect. I slowly opened her window and slid inside. I placed the note on her bed. I was about to leave, when something caught my eye. It was note...written to Bubbles. I knew it was rude...but I read it anyways.

_do you like him?! you cant! that's just weird! _

I didn't know who this person was or who it was they were talking about. I didn't really care. I saw something else it was a tape. It was from the news. It was dated on the day they killed us. It was paused and I pressed play.

"OH, OH! I want the blonde one! I think he's cute!" it was young Bubbles. Was she talking about me? Sure enough, the next thing I saw was the younger versions of me and my brothers. I hit pause again, and flue out the window. Did she really mean I was cute? Even if she did like me...that was then. She wouldn't like me now. I flue down to the ground and decided to run back home. I liked running more then flying. I don't know why, I just do.

"Boomer?" her voice startled me and I stopped. I turned around to find Bubbles.

"What are you doing out here?" I just shrugged, probably blushing. I wonder if she's read the note...

"You might want to get home." she nodded, and I could tell she was slightly confused. Before she could ask any questions, I ran off. I didn't want to see her mad. I changed my mind, and turned back around. I was englufed in my thoughts, and I almost ran into a tree. I ended up tripping over something. I looked down and found a small dog. It was limping.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I ran over to it, and it cowered, but stood.

"I'm fine, but thank you for your kindness." I nodded, but then just stared at the dog in confusion.

"You can talk?" he shook his head.

"You can understand all animals. It's one of your abilities." I nodded, only slightly understanding what the dog said.

"I better get going." he nodded and walked off. I looked at where I was. Just about a block from Bubbles. I ran the rest of the way. Once I got there, I noticed Bubbles was in her room.

"Hey..." I could tell I was blushing. She walked and opened the window and I flue in.

"Do you really mean it?" I could only nod. My face getting really hot, and I was trying my best to hide it.

"Boomer?" I looked back up at her. She was so beautiful. I love the way she smiles.

"Ya?" I dropped the note she had in her hand and pretty much tackled me to the ground. She wrapped her arms around my neck, our lips crashing into each others. I was shocked at her sudden moments, but greatly accepted them. She pulled away, much to my dismay.

"I love you too, Boomer." I smiled, and I was still blushing. Suddenly, there was a knock on my door. Without warning, the door opened. Bubbles was still on top of me, and I looked up to find Buttercup.

"Bubbles?" Bubbles was blushing and looked back down at me. I looked from Bubbles and Buttercup and back again. BC's face was red with rage.

"NO!" she came running at us. She pulled a screaming/crying Bubbles off me and threw me out the window.

"DON'T. EVER. SHOW. YOUR. FACE. HERE. AGAIN!" she was yelling at me, all I could do was nod and fly off. Buttercup scared the crap out of me. I flue back home. Only to come face to face with another enraged rain-haired person.

"Where were YOU?" he was furious. For reasons unknown.

"Out." this only made him more angry. He growled.

"WHERE!?" I gulped, not wanting to tell him.

"He said, out. Isn't that enough?" Brick was prying Butch off me. Butch stormed off. And Brick looked at me.

"I know where you were. And your never going back. It's bad enough Blade likes one, now you have to?" I thought quickly and said the first thing that came to mind.

"We could use them to get information." bad idea...Bubbles will kill me!

"Good idea!" Brick's face brightened. He thought of this and made up his mind.

"That's what we're gonna do. Thanks Boomer!" how am I gonna tell Bubbles?


	7. GREENS!

**GREENS! YAYA!**

**...  
**

**Buttercup  
**

I had been yelling at Bubbles. I didn't really think she was listening to me though...

"BUBBLES! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" she didn't respond. I took that as a no. I turned away from her, still yelling.

"I can't believe she betrayed us like that! And with BLADE! OF ALL PEOPLE!" I turned back around, to find Bubbles was gone. I looked around for her. I couldn't find her. Oh well. I had cooled down just a bit. So I decided to watch some T.V.

"And now back to ICarly!" lame. Switch.

"But...David! I love you!" ew. Switch.

"Number 16 steals the ball from 12 and scores another point for Mexico!" I don't really like watching soccer. I'll play it...but it's boring to watch! Switch.

"And that's why you don't stick gum up your nose, Jake." good. Two and a Half Men. Not that bad of a show...kinda weird, but better than ICarly! I was just watching the show, and not really paying any attention to it. I saw Bubbles walk in the back door.

"Where were you?" I looked up from the T.V. I wasn't even watching.

"I saw a butterfly." I just nodded, not caring that much. And went back to what I 'watching'. She walked up the stairs, probably going to her room. I decided that was a good idea, so I went to my room. I grabbed up my I-pod and played my favorite song. It was one of the first so I didn't have to search for very long.

Boy. meets Girl.

You were my, dream my world.

But I. was blind. You cheated on me from behind.

So on. my own. I feel so all alone.

But I know. It's true...I'm still in love with you!

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you were made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see...it can happen to me.

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see,

That you were made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see...it can happen to me.

It can happen to me.

I started dancing around my room during the instrumental break.

"You listen to Cascada?" his voice started me. I stopped and turned to face him, blushing.

"What are YOU doing here, Bitch?" Bi...I mean Butch, flouted through my window and picked up my I-pod.

"I heard the music and I was flying by." lier! What confused me was, he repeated the song. It wasn't even half way through!

"I can't believe you like this song..." he was just holding my I-pod, letting the music play.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" he laughed.

"Nothing...it's just...it's one of my favorite songs." I started uncontrollably laughing.

"Ya, riiiiiiiight." he was blushing.

"No really!"

"Take. a try...no need to ask me why. Cause I no, it's true...I'm still in love with you!" he was singing to the song. I guess he really did like this song. But I would never expect him...of all people to like that song! The end came again and he repeated it. There was this weird feeling I had. I don't know why...but for once, I didn't want to rip Butch's balls off and feed them to him. I don't know why. It got to my favorite part in the song...and I tried to hold it back, but I couldn't.

"Cause I know, it's true...I'm still in love with YOU!" I love that part. Butch stopped singing. He was just staring at me.

"You know it's your fault our sibling are together." it took that one sentence to make me snap.

"NO IT'S NOT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!" we started arguing over who's fault it was.

"IT'S YOUR SISTER'S FAULT HE RAN OFF!"

"IT'S YOUR BROTHER'S FAULT FOR LIKING MY SISTER!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE LIKES HIM!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR HERE!" I hadn't noticed, but in the middle of all this fighting...we ended up getting closer and closer, until we were almost in each others faces.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOUR SO DAMN HOT!" wait what? before I even knew what was going on, he had pressed his lips to mine. Even weirder, I let him. Realization of this finally hit me, and I pushed him away. He bolted out the window before I could ask any questions.

"Bubbles?" I called to my younger sister, but she didn't hear me. I went over to her room, and knocked on the door. Not really bothering to wait for an answer, I opened the door...regretting it soon after.

"Bubbles?" Bubbles was blushing and looked at me, then at Boomer. I can't believe she was on top of him! He looked from Bubbles to me and back again. My face was growing hot. I had my hands by my sides, balled up in fists.

"NO!" I ran at them, pulling a screaming/crying Bubbles off Boomer. I threw the trash (known as Boomer) out Bubbles window.

"DON'T. EVER. SHOW. YOUR. FACE. HERE. AGAIN!" I was practically screaming at him, and all that bastard could do was nod and fly off. I turned and walked out of her room. I went back into mine, absolutely fuming.

**Blossom**

I heard all that was going on. Even the stuff with Bubbles and Boomer. And even with Butch and Buttercup. I didn't interrupt. I had a plan...we could use the boys to find out where Blade and Bunny are. I just wanted my sister back. I knew the best way to get her back was to find out where she was.

**...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! HOPE YOU HAVE A SCARY EVENING! WMAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! ! ! !**


	8. REDS!

**i wanted to do this chapter 4 the reds! yay! well, i guess it's actually red and pink. cuz Brick is red...but Blossom's pink. anyways...**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**...**

**Blossom**

I need to get Brick to like me. If I was going to go through with this plan, I needed him to like me. I also needed BC to understand completely. I called a family meeting (minus Dad) to tell the girls my plan.

"Listen up girls..." BC cut me off before I got to explain. Damn her!

"is gonna be boring?" I shook my head. She sighed and let me continue.

"As I was saying, I wanted you all here so I could explain my plan..." once again, BC interrupted me.

"What plan?" I gritted my teeth, trying to keep calm.

"I'll explain, if you shut your mouth and listen!" she nodded her head, so I continued.

"Anyways, my plan will help us get Bunny back." Bubbles was almost bouncing up and down.

"I agree with anything you have to say! As long as we get Bunny back!" I nodded. She wanted our littlest sister back home.

"But...your not going to like how." BC was starting to get worried.

"We're gonna have to use the Rowdyruff Boys to gain information on where Blade is...and where he is, Bunny's going to be." Bubbles nodded slowly, and BC gritted her teeth, trying to hold back the anger.

"And if we disagree?" she had her fists at her sides.

"We won't be able to get Bunny back in less we find out where she is." BC nodded slowly. She missed Bunny the most out of the 3 of us.

**Brick**

I told my boys my plan. Boomer was fine, since it was his idea. Butch was about to kill someone.

"NOOO! I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH SOME POWERPUFF!" I shook my head. He can be such a pain some times.

"Do you want our brother back or not?" he nodded.

"THEN YOUR GOING OUT WITH BC!" I stormed out of the room, I was pissed. I just needed to find out a way to get Blossom. I knew this plan was going to fail. But it gave me a reason to ask her out...

**Bunny**

I was going to school with Beth. They didn't get school off for Halloween like I did. She had said to try not to stand out too much.

"BETH!" Some girl came running up to Beth.

"Hey Gabby." they hugged and Gabby turned to me.

"Who's this?" she extended her hand to me and I shook it.

"I'm Bunny, her cousin." I gestured to Beth and turned a back to Gabby.

"Gabby." I nodded.

"That's Sam. She's pretty quiet. Good student." Beth pointed to a small girl dressed in light blue.

"Hi." she was hugging her binder like it was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Bunny." I extended my hand to her, and she hesitantly took it.

"Nice to meet you." the bell rang and we all headed inside for the day.

"We're going to the front office. See you guys latter." Beth waved to her best friends and leaded me to the office.

"Mr. Norton is a jack ass, so don't make him mad. And also, if you get any classes with Bandit...please tell me! I don't have very many and I'll take what I can get in the way of seeing him.

"Sure. So where's my locker?" she pointed to the open door that lead to Mr. Norton's office.

"Ask him." we headed in.

"Your aunt filled me in. I hope you enjoy our school!" he handed me 3 sheets of paper. I looked them over really quick. The first was my schedule, the second my locker number, and the last was a note to class.

"Now, I'm very busy. Beth will show you to your classes." I nodded and followed Beth out.

"This is Mrs. Hurts room. She's what you have first hour." I nodded and knocked on the door. Mrs. Hurt came to the door and let me in.

"Class, this is the new student I was telling you about. Her name is Bunny." I looked around the room and found an empty seat.

"You can take the seat next to Hanna." she waved. I took the seat next to her.

"I'm Hanna. Hope you like it here." I thanked her and took out my schedule. She looked at it and and clapped her hands together.

"We have most of our classes together!" I think I just made my first friend.

"Cool." she was so happy. There was a blond dude staring at her.

"Who's that dude?" she looked at where I was pointing.

"That's Seth, he's my boyfriend." I nodded.

"That explains why he was staring." she blushed. The bell rang and she showed me to my next class.

"I'll see you next hour." she waved and walked off. I found the teacher. He was tall and young looking.

"I'm Mr. Desmond. You can take the seat next to Mrs. Lawson over there." he pointed to a girl in the back and I sat down next to her.

"Bunny." I extended my hand to her, she looked at it and shook.

"Raline." pretty name. She smiled. I turned to look around the room. I found a rather tall dude sitting close to the door. He looked up and saw me. I smiled and he rolled his and went back to his book. Jerk.

"That's A.J." I nodded and waited for the bell to ring again. When it finally did, I blotted out the door and looked for Mrs. Privett's room. I found it and almost ran in Sam.

"Sorry Sam." she nodded and smiled. I moved around so she could pass by.

3 months latter

"Hey Sam!" I ran up to hug my best friend. She smiled.

"Can't breath, Bunny!" I let go and waved. She walked away. I looked around for Blade, and didn't find him.

"Bunny." I turned around and came nose to nose with my boyfriend.

"We've got problems." what problems? I looked at him, my head cocked to one side.

"Your sister's are here." panic. Yes, me...Bunny...panicking.

"Wha? HOW!?" he shook his head.

"Don't know. What are we going to do?" I shook my head, not knowing the answer.

"I guess...we leave again. I've got more family." he shook his head once more.

"We can't." I thought about it, and he was right. We couldn't just leave.

"BUNNY!" I heard my older sister, Buttercup yell out my name, next thing I knew...I was in her arms.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" i didn't care. She would take away my love. She would make me move back. I couldn't let that happen. I pulled out of her arms and took Blades hand. I flue out the school with him behind me.

**...**

**I like this one...a little better than the last.**


	9. no, I can

**this is the part of the story i was waiting 4...**

**...**

**Bunny**

how did they even find out?

"How'd they find us?" he shrugged.

"I know my brothers didn't tell them." wait, why'd THEY know?

"How did they know?" he froze. He had told me something he wasn't meaning to.

"I kinda told them..." WHAT?!

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU?" he started to back off. I can't believe he didn't tell me they knew.

"I thought it would be ok..." I relaxed. he was right. And I had overreacted anyways.

"I'm sorry." he pulled me into a hug.

"It's fine. You were mad. I understand." I nodded. I hope they don't try to take us apart.

"Get your hands off her!" BC was yelling, not as loud as usual, but she was still yelling.

"Why should I?" I love the fact he loved me just as much as I loved him. But I was mad at my sister for doing that.

"She's going home! David misses her!" what? But...David doesn't like me. And I love Blade. I felt a knot form in my stomach. I started crying and it was getting hard for me to talk.

"Who's David?" he was facing me. I looked up at him. BC answered him.

"Her crush." I blushed. Old crush.

"OLD crush. I don't like him anymore. I had forgotten him." it was true, I had forgotten about David.

"He didn't forget about you. He liked you! He wants you!" I shook my head.

"THAT'S A LIE! YOUR JUST TRYING TO GET TO GO BACK! I'M NOT GOING TO!" Blade let go of me.

"You...like someone else?" I shook my head. I was still crying.

"No. I like you and only you!" BC laughed.

"That's not what you told me!" I glared at her. I didn't tell her anything.

"You said you loved David. That he made you happy."

"I SAID THAT A LONG TIME AGO!" it was too late, Blade flue off. He probably didn't even hear me say that last part. I hung my head and Bubbles came down to hug me.

"I'm sorry." she was whispering. She pulled me up into the air. She was crying as well, just not as hard.

"Why are YOU crying?" BC was wondering the same thing as me.

"They're tears of joy." Bubbles said that with sadness in her voice. BC bought it. Bubbles flue me over to Blossom who took me in her arms.

"It's for your own good." she put me in the car and held me the whole time they drove me 'home'. When we pulled up, David was waiting there.

"BUNNY!" he ran up to hug me, but I pushed him away.

"Get away from me." I was crying and I ran into the house. I ran to my room and slammed the door. I found my I-pod and turned it on to the song I felt fit my problem.

How. How am I suppose to feel?

When everything surrounding me...

is all a fake disguise.

I don't know

I don't know where I belong

It's time for me to carry on.

I'll say good bye.

I can't stop the rain from falling

I'm drowning in the tears I've cried.

Since you left without a warning

I face the dawn with sleepless eyes.

No I can't go on

When clouds are pushing down on me, boy

I can't stop, I can't stop

the rain

from falling.

**Brick  
**

I got a letter in the mail. It was from Blade. It told me where he was. That was a week ago. I told Blossom, and she dumped me. She told me she never liked me. That she just wanted to find her sister. That she thought I was sick, and revolting. It broke my heart. I actually liked her. I LOVED her!

I went to get my brother back, to find him almost in tears.

**Blade**

I can't believe she likes someone else. And not me. I can't believe she lied like that. I thought she loved me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to find my older brother, Brick.

"We had to do this...I'm sorry. But she never loved you. She just wanted to get back at you. She wanted revenge." I didn't want to believe what he was saying. But it just made sense to me. I nodded and he took me back to my aunts house.

"We all moved over here. Because Mojo kicked us out." I nodded again and found my brothers and cousins on the couch...all except Bandit and Banning.

"Where's Bandit and Banning?" Brick shook his head. He looked sad.

"They had to be removed. They tried to stay with their girlfriends. So we moved them to another location." I felt bad for Bandit. He loved Beth just as much as I love Bunny. I went up to my room, not wanting to face my family. I couldn't...I just couldn't.

**Bubbles**

I tried to keep my tears back. It was impossible. It was the hardest thing I've ever done. Buttercup broke up with Boomer for me. Without my permission. He won't talk to me. He's never gonna forgive me. Not after what BC told him. I really did love him. I told him that. He just ignored me.

He probably feels weird. Mostly after what happened...I hadn't told Bloss or BC. I couldn't. I would have to though. I was going to start showing. Boomer doesn't even know. If I told my sisters, they would make me give my baby up. There was only one person I could tell, Bunny. But would she understand? I would have to find out. I walked over to her room and knocked, she didn't answer. I opened the door to find her on her bed, crying.

"Bunny...I'm so sorry. Blossom made me." she looked up at me. Her eyes puffy and red.

"What?" I shut her door and locked it. I moved over to her bed and sat down next to her.

"She made me go and get you. But your not the only one hurting..." she looked up from her pillow. Her I-pod switched and the next song that came on was a favorite of mine. She reached over and turned it off.

"Go on." I nodded.

"I was dating Boomer, he asked me out and I said yes. Blossom said she was going to use the boys to find you. I had to go along with it...she would break me and Boomer apart. I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this. But there's a second problem." my voice trailed off.

"What? Tell me, you can trust me." I nodded and told her.

"I'm p...pre..." she held up her hand.

"It's ok...don't say it." she understood.

"I can get you to him. Boomer I mean. I know where they are." I started crying.

"I would love that...really, I would. But he hates me again. BC broke us up..." she held me in a hug.

"Why..." she was mad.

"She told Blade lies...Blossom told her to." I had to tell her everything.

"I'm so sorry, Bunny...I'm so sorry." I was crying and she held me.

"We'll get them back, I promise." she sound like she was crying as well. But I couldn't tell if she was crying or not.

**Blossom**

I was doing the right thing. It was for her own good. It was the right thing to do...so why does it feel so wrong? It's not like I was starting to like Brick. I wasn't...was I? I told him I didn't like him...but was that true? Why did I feel like I was missing something important? Was it Brick I was missing? Tears streamed down my face. I hadn't developed feelings for him. I couldn't have...

**BC**

I knew he had played me. I could tell. I just didn't do anything about it. I was blind by my love for him. I can't believe he did that to me. And with JADE! My best friend. I felt something fall from my cheek. I looked down, it was a tear. I was crying! Over BUTCH! Why would he do this? Right when I started to like him.

_Flashback_

_"Butch?" he was making out with Jade. I was heartbroken._

_"BC..."_

_"NO! I'm glad...then I didn't have to dump you. You broke it off yourself. I was gonna wait til we found my sister...but, no. We used you. You were gonna lead us to our sister. I never liked you. And I can see you never like me either...so it's fine." I slammed the door in his face. I ran back home..._

_Flashback over_

And now here's the present. I was crying over him...over BUTCH! I was heartbroken. I felt like a piece of me was gone. There was a piece missing, it was Butch. I wanted him back. I wanted his touch back. I wanted all of him back. I couldn't get him back. I understood how Bunny felt now. I had to push my feelings aside though...I had to.

**Bunny**

Bubbles left my room and I packed my things. I was going back. I wasn't ever going to leave. I loved that school. I loved the people, I loved my Blade. I needed my Blade. I wanted my Blade. More than anyone but Bubbles would understand. I had to have him back. He was my other piece. He was the reason I had to live. He was the reason I didn't kill everyone that pissed me off. He was the reason I was going back.


	10. SHE'S WHAT!

I've been waiting to write this chapter 4 a wile

...

**Bunny**

I was half way there when I ran into something. I looked up and found Bandit.

"Where's Beth?" he hung he head low.

"I...I don't know her..."

"What...no, don't do this...not to her!" he shook his head, letting his tears fall.

"I don't know her..." he flue passed me. I looked at him, he was still crying. i got to Blade's house and flue up to his window. Blade was in there talking to Butch.

"I don't love her anymore." I heard those words...at first, I thought he was talking about someone else. But I knew I was wrong. I knew he was talking about me. I knew it was me.

"Sure, just keep saying that." Blade stood, steaming.

"I don't love her! I never did!" I heard those words and broke. My vision got blurry and I fell from the sky. Not caring I might die. I felt like I was dead. Without him...I was. If he didn't love me, I didn't have a reason. Non at all. I blacked out when I hit the ground I woke up latter, still on the ground. It was dark. I flue up to Blades window again, he was still up. He was crying.

"I don't love her...I-I don't." he was saying this to no one. He was just saying it out loud. I wanted to tell him I was there. But he would be mad. I flue over to where I thought Boomer would be. He was there and awake.

"Boomer." I was whispering, and he turned over to see me.

"What do you want? You already hurt my brother." I started crying, he ran over and hugged me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just mad. Please, tell me what's wrong." I shook my head.

"No, your problem is worse than mine." he looked at me, confused.

"Your a dad." his eyes widened.

"She..." I nodded. He smiled.

"That's amazing!" I looked at him like he was crazy. Because he was.

"Are you nuts? Their gonna take the baby away." his smile faded.

"She's gonna get rid of it, isn't she?" I shook my head.

"You have to come with me." I took his hand and tugged.

"I can't. They'll know." I shook my head.

"Not where I'm taking you." he nodded, trusting me. I took him to the only place I could. Bonnie's.

"BONNIE!" she came walking in.

"Is this him?" I nodded and she took his hand.

"Your gonna stay here, Bubbles will be here tomorrow." he nodded and I waved.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know." he nodded and I flue out the window, not looking back. I was going to do the one thing I could think of, I was going to take Antidote X, to take away the pain. To take it all away. I put a note on my pillow and left to find the Antidote.

**Blossom**

I got up that morning and walked in to Bunny's room. I wanted to ask her if she was ok. I screamed when I was she was gone. I walked over to her bed and found a note.

_Dear Bloss,_

_i know ur gonna be the one to find this. i have to leave. I can't live on without Blade. I just can't. I love him more than anything in the world. You took that away from me. You took away my lover and you away Beth's as well. You have no idea how much pain she is in. You have no idea how much pain I'm in. You don't understand, and you never will. Your gonna find that Bubbles is gone as well. Don't try to look for her...she's gone. She ran off with her lover. But I can't. Mine doesn't love me anymore. It's your fault. It's all your fault..._

_-Bunny_

I watched a tear slip down my cheek and hit the page. I can't believe she left. I did understand. But I just couldn't get her back this time. I had to stay strong and walk it off. It just never happened. Bunny isn't a real person. She's gone. I had to tell myself this over and over again, that way I could believe it.

"Blossom?" i heard BC call my name, I didn't answer and she walked in. She saw I was crying and ran over.

"Where's Bunny?" I shook my head and handed her the note. She read it and started screaming.

"IT'S BLADES FAULT! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" she flue through the roof and headed for where the boys were. I followed her, I just wanted an excuse to see Brick.

"WHERE'S BLADE!" BC had Brick in a death grip. His eyes were full of fear and Blade walked down the stairs.

"What." he didn't look scared. BC dropped Brick and ran over to Blade.

"My sister's gonna kill herself, and it's your fault! That's what!"He turned to me, and I nodded. I handed him the note. He read it and started to cry. He turned to Brick.

"You told me she didn't love me, that she hated me!" he was mad, and sad at the same time.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU, BRICK? HOW COULD YOU!?" he was yelling. I was wondering the same thing. But then again, I had told the same thing to Bunny. I didn't mean to hurt her, I just wanted her away from Blade, they can't be together. It's just not right.

"BOOMERS GONE!" Butch came running down the stairs. Brick looked from his two brothers, and sighed. He turned back to me.

"You see what you did? Look at them. Look at Blade. I can't believe Butch came out of his room, he's been in there all week, crying over BC. Look at what you did." I looked at the two boys. It was clear that Butch had been crying. Boomer was gone, and Blade was in tears. What have I done...I've killed my sister and destroyed my family.

"i'm sorry. i'm so sorry brick." my voice was small. I ran over to him and embraced him in a hug.

"I didn't mean what I said, but I do mean what I'm gonna say now..." I paused, waiting for him to pull away. When he didn't, I continued.

"i love you, brick." my voice was small again, I almost didn't want him to hear me. But he did.

"You do?" I nodded, not looking in his eyes. I really did love him. I knew how Bunny felt. I knew the pain she was feeling. I had to find her. I had to get to her.

"FIND HER! FIND MY SISTER! Your the one that can stop her..." BC was yelling at Blade. He responded by flying out the door.

**Bunny**

We had run out at my house, so I headed for Beth's to find some. I got there and looked around. The house was empty. I walked down to the lab and was shocked at what I found.

"BUNNY! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! I LOVE YOU TO MUCH!" Blade ran up to me and tackled me.

"Bla..." he cut me off by slamming his lips over mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I pulled away.

"I love you too." he smiled and pulled me back down. I love him more than anything. More than the world, more than school and more than David. Blade meant to much to me. I loved him and he loved me. That was all I cared about.

...

i love sweet endings! anyways...if you don't want this story to die...REVIEW! i need at least 5 NEW people to review. I always get the same people that review...and I LOVE what they say, but I want to know what other people think about my story. if I get 5 new reviews...I'll continue the story, if not...it dies.

PEACES!


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ!**

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES! **

**I'm sorry for those of you that actually read my stories...but I have to do this. Not that anyone cares. thank you to all of those you read and reviewed my stories. **

**THIS IS MY FINAL UPDATE! I WILL NOT BE POSTING ANYMORE TO ANY OF MY STORIES!**


End file.
